


Feminist Economics Today, or, people be crazy, yo

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Fall Fandom Free For All, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For cherie_morte's prompt "Post 6x22!Sam has nightmares and temper tantrums, and Dean soothes them by reading to him like when he was a kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminist Economics Today, or, people be crazy, yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherie_morte).



_meathooks flechettes humblers Adam Adam Adam_

"'...continue to rely on this basic link. Economic rationality has been a basic tenet of neoclassical economic theory. It is assumed to be the norm in human behavior and the way to ensure the smooth functioning of the competitive market.'"

 _save him protect him get him the hell out of hell_

"'Under this assumption, the market is viewed as leading to the most efficient allocation of given resources. Feminist economists have, however, pointed out that this assumption excludes behavior based on other types of motivation—'"

 _Dean Dean where's Dean need Dean_

"'—such as altruism, empathy for others, love, the pursuit of art and beauty for their own sake, reciprocity, and care; selfless behavior is viewed as confined to the nonmarket sector, such as the family.' Seriously, Sammy, you read this shit for fun?"

 _Dean's here Dean's here Dean can't be here_

"'To be sure, there have been efforts to incorporate what Folbre calls "imperfectly rational somewhat economic persons" or institutions in the analysis. Such actors pursue their self-interest in ways not neatly adjusted to clear-cut definitions of economic rationality and "selfishness"'—no, really? We need people to write essays telling us that people act crazy?"

 _Lucifer never quite gets Dean right_

Sam takes a breath, takes another.

"You back with me, Sammy?"

Sam nods against Dean's shirt.

"Talk to me, Sam."

"I'm okay," Sam manages. "Keep reading."

"Okay. 'economic rationality and "selfishness", and their actions include complex mixtures of behavior...'"

**Author's Note:**

> Benería, L. (2003). Economic rationality and globalization: a feminist perspective. In M. A. Ferber & J. A. Nelson (Eds.), _Feminist economics today: beyond economic man_ (pp. 115–133). Chicago: The University of Chicago Press.


End file.
